


Presque un héros

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Irish Mythology, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, héros déraisonnablement obstiné, relations conflictuelles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: Paris, XXème siècle. Pour les héros de la mythologie celtique, briser un geas entraîne souvent leur morts. Maellàn, fils de la déesse Macha, s'est résigné au même sort - mais pas avant d'avoir vengé son père assassiné. C'était sans compter sur les plans d'Ermis, demi-dieu grec dont l'audace n'égale que l'obstination...





	Presque un héros

             Cinq heures du matin : le ciel était très clair et très vide, rosé, le bleu du jour émergeant petit à petit à travers les voiles de l’aube. La lumière de l’aurore redessinait flatteusement les immeubles parisiens, ce mélange anachronique de XIXème ronflant et d’ultramoderne prétentieux. La pâleur du ciel teintait la pâleur du ciment.

              Une tache rouge brisait cette scène que j’avais fixée pendant tant d’insomnies : le sang de mon père, projeté en gerbe contre le carreau.

              Je réagis à l’instinct et tirai mon arme. L’intrus qui fuyait déjà par la fenêtre forcée cria, une fois, quand ma balle lui transperça l’épaule.

              La douleur me faucha comme une vague.

 

***

 

              J’étais Maellàn, fils de Macha des Morrigan, et j’avais failli à mon _geas_ de protéger les miens contre ceux qui les menaçaient. La conscience du serment brisé me labourait l’esprit autant que le corps. Le déshonneur et le désespoir m’écrasaient l’âme, des crampes violentes me déchiraient les reins et le ventre ; et, cependant, mon histoire n’était pas terminée. J’étais vivant. S’apitoyer sur moi-même ne servirait à rien.

              La porte de la suite d’hôtel avait été défoncée quelques minutes après le meurtre et on m’avait emmené à l’hôpital sans, évidemment, découvrir plus que les contractions violentes qui raidissaient régulièrement mes muscles. J’avais été interrogé par la police. L’arme utilisée pour tuer mon père n’était pas la mienne et l’une des fenêtres avait été forcée, mais les forces de l’ordre étaient très curieuses des raisons pour lesquelles j’avais installé une alarme à chaque ouverture. Je prétextai une paranoïa due à mon métier de garde du corps.

              Mon père avait été tué presque à bout portant par quelqu’un qui se tenait en face de lui, vraisemblablement après l’avoir acculé face au carreau, et qui lui avait coupé un doigt après sa mort – le majeur. La balle lui avait traversé la gorge ; l’arme, inondée par le sang de son agonie, était inutilisable au niveau des empreintes. Là encore, les forces de l’ordre s’intriguaient du laps de temps entre le déclenchement de l’alarme et le meurtre. Il aurait dû falloir du temps entre l’arrivée de l’intrus, la position acculée de mon père et la fin de son agonie. Néanmoins, j’étais arrivé après l’attaque. Étonnant pour un garde du corps entraîné et armé, non ?

              J’avais rétorqué qu’un garde du corps entraîné et armé n’aurait pas été assez stupide pour ne faire sonner l’alarme qu’après avoir accompli son meurtre. De plus, l’intrus, déguisé en laveur de vitre, avait été vu remontant la façade de l’hôtel avec un complice : son sang avait taché la pierre polie au stuc en témoignage de mon tir.

              Je sentais qu’ils attribuaient mes douleurs à un sentiment de culpabilité. Je les comprenais : dans la plupart des crimes, le coupable le plus évident est le bon.

              Je les détestais quand même.

              Après deux jours en observation, je parvins à masquer mes souffrances juste assez pour qu’ils acceptent de me laisser sortir – à condition de ne pas quitter la ville et de rester joignable. Ça m’allait parfaitement. Je ne comptais pas quitter Paris.

              J’avais une vengeance à mener à bien.

 

***

 

              J’ai quelque chose que Macha appelle affectueusement ma déficience : je n’ai pas la colère spectaculaire. Le sang de mes ancêtres bat dans mes veines aussi fortement que chez n’importe quel demi-dieu, l’appel des Morrigan à la guerre et à la mort, mais j’ai toujours su le contenir. La rage incontrôlée des anciens celtes a peut-être semé la terreur dans le cœur de leurs ennemis – et elle a encore son usage ( _je me souviens du craquement de chaque coup os cartilage chaque_ impact _sous mes coups_ ), mais

              C’est affaire de contrôle. Compartimenter, classer chaque tâche par importance. Souvent, on s’aperçoit que les caprices émotionnels passent tout naturellement en dernier.

              Je me chargeai des affaires que la police voulait bien me rendre. Les transporter tirailla dangereusement sur la douleur, mais quelques pauses suffirent à contenir l’étourdissement qui me rongeait les tempes jusqu’à pouvoir louer un taxi. Notre... ma suite d’hôtel étant toujours sous scellés, je louai une nouvelle chambre dans un établissement plus modeste – une grande barre de ciment du côté de la Porte de la Chapelle, dans l’un de ces entre-deux où la ville s’oublie à révéler ses dessous : béton, hâte, entassement, grouillements d’embouteillages comme autant de grands vers gris entre les affiches publicitaires et la signalétique de travaux éternels. Laid, mais je préférais la laideur au stuc mensonger du Paris-pour-touristes.

              La chambre était un cube de béton décoré d’un lit gris, d’une commode, d’une photo d’arbre gelé et d’une énième gravure de monument parisien. Autant pour le goût français. S’asseoir sur le mauvais sommier, malgré sa dureté, était un véritable soulagement : la souffrance sapait mes forces jusqu’à l’épuisement.

              La police ne m’avait pas remis le téléphone de mon père. J’ai donc fouillé son agenda pour appeler le notaire, découvrant au passage – sans surprise – que le vieux salaud m’avait déshérité autant qu’il le pouvait, puis j’ai contacté les amis que je connaissais à mon père. Peu de noms m’étaient familiers. Il m’avait gardé à bout de bras dès la puberté.

              Dès que j’avais commencé à recevoir l’enseignement de Macha.

              Il y a exercice moins délicat qu’annoncer le meurtre de votre père lorsque vous n’étiez pas en bons termes. Je l’entendis dans la voix de mes interlocuteurs autant que dans la mienne. Quelques-uns, maladroitement, s’empressèrent d’affirmer qu’ils ne m’en croyaient pas capable. Je les remerciai de mon ton le plus sincère, donc sans doute le plus louche en la circonstance, et expédiai chaque salutation sous prétexte de chagrin. Au moins, la douleur imprimait une vraie tension dans ma voix.

              Ressentais-je vraiment de la tristesse ? La question était pertinente et je peinais à y répondre. Je travaillais trop à contenir la culpabilité et la haine de moi-même que m’inspirait le _geas_ brisé. Je fonctionnais physiquement et mentalement, oui, mais je n’arrivais pas à réfléchir sur les subtilités. Mon père m’avait engendré et élevé, oui, mais il m’avait aussi haï.

              _L’hiver déteste le printemps_ , avait dit Macha en haussant les épaules.

              C’était une femme magnifique, bien sûr, une guerrière dont la peau pâle se tendait sous les muscles et la vigueur de vivre. Ses cheveux brûlaient du roux des Morrigan, ses yeux luisaient de l’éclat de la terre humide au printemps – bruns, clairs, émaillés d’étincelles vertes et vivaces.

              _Mythes après mythes après légendes après tragédies. Les vieillards détestent les jeunes qui les chassent du cœur de leurs épouses, de leurs déesses, de leur royaume. Tu es passé de fils à rival. C’est le cycle des hommes. Un jour, tu y entreras aussi._

Pessimisme ou cynisme divin, ou les deux, je n’aurais pas su dire ; si l’histoire ne s’applique pas si universellement, c’était du moins celle de mon père. J’avais l’affection de l’amante divine qu’il avait perdue, j’avais reçu son enseignement complet là où il n’en avait eu que des bribes – en échange de _geas_ que j’avais gardés secrets : celui qu’exigeait Macha de tous ses enfants, _respecter chaque femme enceinte comme sa propre mère_ , et celui qui avait clos mon apprentissage, un joug de mon choix, _protéger les miens contre ceux qui les menacent_. Deux contraintes, deux honneurs, le stigmate et la preuve de ma nature à moitié divine.

              La jalousie avait rongé mon père jusqu’à la haine en quelques années, quelques mois – il ne m’avait jamais frappé sans bon prétexte, par crainte de Macha sans doute, mais il avait la gifle facile et la bassesse souriante.

              Me manquait-il, malgré tout ? J’avais formulé mon _geas_ de protection à dix-sept ans, lorsque j’avais déjà quitté la maison familiale. Je l’y avais inclus, ç’avait été clair dans mon esprit. Sentimentalisme ? Tradition ? Lorsqu’il m’avait dit avoir des ennuis avec un gang dublinois, je n’avais pas réfléchi avant de lui proposer mon aide.

              Et, pour une fois, il avait accepté... Avant de m’imposer ce voyage à Paris, pour calmer le jeu soi-disant, dans un hôtel beaucoup trop cher pour ses moyens et pour les miens, où nous avions cohabité et fait du « tourisme » dans une ambiance épaisse de rancœurs et de silences.

              Un nouvel accroissement de la douleur me tira de mes réflexions. J’aurais tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard à mes sentiments, pour autant que la chose ait le moindre intérêt. Pour l’instant, je devais me charger du plus concret : chercher qui avait tué mon père et le venger.

              J’avais réussi à sortir de l’hôpital, j’avais feint mon deuil en téléphonant aux proches de mon père, je pris le temps également d’apprendre la nouvelle à quelques amis – en temps normal, je me serais abstenu, car je déteste parler sentiments, mais il importait d’être le moins suspect possible si la police surveillait mes communications.

              J’examinai mon téléphone pour voir s’il avait été altéré. J’ai un modèle délibérément primitif qui ne s’ouvre qu’en forçant, et je connais chacune des éraflures et des marques d’impacts qui le constellent : à ma grande satisfaction, il n’en portait pas de nouvelles. C’était déjà ça.

              Maintenant, il s’agissait d’être un peu déraisonnable et d’estimer que s’ils ne m’avaient pas fait pucer, ils ne me feraient pas suivre non plus. Après tout, ce genre de fantaisies nécessitait un déploiement d’hommes et de moyens un peu excessif pour un simple parricide étranger, surtout en plein milieu de leur état d’urgence.

              Je me reposai encore une heure avant de quitter la chambre d’hôtel. Je passai dans une supérette pour acheter quelques sandwiches : ça n’aurait aucun effet contre la douleur mais beaucoup contre ma faim, et j’avais besoin de fonctionner au maximum des capacités que me laissaient les crampes. J’hésitai un peu avant de prendre le métro plutôt qu’un taxi. Moins confortable, mais plus discret.

              La police m’avait confisqué mes armes. Je passai à Belleville, chez un marchand au noir qui, sur la recommandation d’un contact commun, se laissa convaincre de m’abandonner un flingue et un couteau à un prix presque raisonnable, puis repartis pour les abords de Châtelet.

              Qu’on ne pense pas que je connaissais _bien_ Paris : c’est juste que je ne pars jamais nulle part sans avoir assuré mes arrières. Parmi l’apprentissage de Macha, il y avait la prudence : réunir toutes les informations que tu peux obtenir, les classer et les garder à portée de main. Dans ton esprit.

              Les Celtes n’ont jamais cru au papier.

              Je trouvais facilement le bar que je cherchais, un bar irlandais « authentique » coincé entre un vendeur de souvenirs asiatiques – trois rangées de chats porte-bonheurs agitant leur patte gauche comme pour faire fuir le chaland – et un magasin de jouets. Je pris un instant pour contenir la souffrance, qui avait profité de la marche pour me déchirer les jambes, essuyai la sueur à mon front et entrai.

              Le décor, au moins, était familier. Quelques détails locaux changeaient, comme la couleur des équipes qui couraient sur l’écran télé rivé au fond du bar ou les étiquettes de bière sur les bouteilles du bar, mais il y avait cette patine de crasse au plafond, les taches inidentifiables sur le bar, les mêmes groupes d’habitués et les mêmes grandes gueules juste un peu trop bruyantes. Personne que je reconnaissais. Personne qui se crispa visiblement à me voir. Je me dirigeai droit vers le bar, m’efforçant d’avoir l’air naturel par-delà une forte envie de me recroqueviller pour souffler, et souris au barman. C’était un type de quarante, cinquante ans, la gorge et le crâne – rasés – rongés par des tatouages. J’y reconnu quelques symboles de prisonniers, sans savoir s’ils signifiaient quelque chose ici. Il y a toujours des couillons pour imiter les tatouages _cools_.

              La plupart des couillons, cependant, n’avaient pas ce regard distant et calculateur. Il sourit : le rictus se fanait avant d’atteindre ses yeux, perdu dans ses rides de fumeur. Il me lança quelque chose en français, sans doute un salut, et je répondis avec mon plus fort accent irlandais :

-  Je ne parle pas français. Je suis nouveau en ville. On m’a dit que je pourrais me trouver des amis, ici.

              L’homme pencha la tête, évaluant mon allure. Il ne pouvait que percevoir la douleur : elle raidissait mon allure et mes traits en ressacs réguliers, des vagues de feu qui me brûlaient par intermittence. Mais, à part ça, j’avais l’air d’un type bien sous tout rapport – taille moyenne, le teint clair, cheveux blonds courts, la carrure solide mais pas surgonflée, des habits ni trop relâchés ni trop élégants dans des tons bleus et verts. J’ai l’apparence d’un homme moyen, je la cultive, et on m’oublierait facilement sans les marques de ma parenté divine : des yeux trop clairs, d’un vert végétal, et des traits que mes amants qualifient d’ _incisifs_ et mes ex de _cruels_.

              Mon air d’honnêteté appliquée sembla lui plaire. Pas mal de truands intelligents favorisent ce genre de présentation – pas ceux qui fonctionnent sur l’intimidation, bien sûr, mais les trafiquants, les escrocs, les dealers, tout ceux dont le fond de commerce et la prudence leur font favoriser une allure inoffensive. Évidemment, mes muscles suggéraient que je pouvais gérer l’aspect plus violent de la diplomatie – et mes cicatrices aux phalanges, stigmates de ma jeunesse imbécile, lorsque j’avais été assez furieux contre le monde et assez enivré de mon sang divin pour enflammer tous les conflits de bar, provoquer toutes les éponges à bière trop agressives, sauter sur le moindre prétexte à ma rage. C’était bon de se sentir puissant, redoutable, redouté. C’était bon de voir un connard prétentieux se décomposer à l’idée d’un nouveau coup...

              ... Mais c’était avant, quand j’étais un jeune con, et j’avais tourné la page. Le barman hocha la tête :

-  Y a que des gens amicaux, ici. Vous buvez quoi ?

              Je jetai un œil aux bières qui trônaient derrière le comptoir :

-  Murphy, une pinte. Je cherche des amis de Ceallach.

              Mon père ne m’avait jamais dit pourquoi il s’était attiré des ennuis auprès d’une mafia irlandaise, évidemment. C’était un homme fier, orgueilleux à en crever ; même Macha, lors de leurs amours, n’avait jamais tout su de sa vie, ce qu’elle attribuait avec un sourire à son goût pour les sales types ( _de mon temps, nous les appelions_ héros. _Au moins, celui-là ne m’aura pas fait courir enceinte._ ). Il avait juste énoncé la chose comme un fait établi lors de l’une des visites auxquelles je me contraignais par devoir filial. Le barman gratta distraitement l’un de ses tatouages, un tigre vert et or.

-  Beaucoup de Ceallach parmi mes habitués.

-  Grand, brun, le nez cassé. Du goût pour les chaînes.

-  Ça me dit rien, mais je peux faire passer le mot. Repassez d’ici deux, trois jours, j’aurai peut-être trouvé. C’est de la part de qui ?

-  Maellàn.

              Mon plan manquait singulièrement de subtilité – provoquer des attaques contre moi, attraper l’un des assaillants, lui faire cracher des infos sur le gang et soit attaquer directement, soit refourguer le tout à la police irlandaise si j’étais trop affaibli pour me battre correctement–, mais la souffrance me sciait l’esprit et, de toute façon, je n’avais pas spécialement peur de Ceallach Ó Braoin. Déjà, la rupture d’un _geas_ annonce généralement la mort, au mieux la ruine : autant couper le fil de ma vie sur le champ de bataille plutôt que le laisser s’effilocher en loques. J’avais toujours considéré qu’il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose, de préférence avant de devenir le barbon mesquin que ma mère me prédisait comme avenir, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre indéfiniment à une vie de douleur telle que celle que je supportais actuellement. J’avais trente-cinq ans, bien vécus pour la plupart, j’étais déjà un peu aigri, autant partir en beauté.

              Rien que de tenir debout commençait à m’étourdir. Je m’assis sur l’un des tabourets au bar pendant que le barman se détournait pour me sortir un verre. Je jetai un œil au tableau des prix et à la taille du contenant : le format, effectivement, était authentiquement irlandais – au moins ça –, mais le tarif laissait à penser que chaque brin de houblon avait été personnellement cueilli par des vierges descendant en ligne directe des grands rois d’Irlande. Je payai sans rechigner. J’avais espoir que l’alcool réussirait là où les anesthésiants de l’hôpital avaient échoué.

              J’en étais à ma deuxième gorgée lorsqu’une main amicale me pressa l’épaule :

-  Alors, tu cherches Ceallach ?

              La voix, chaude et claire, s’incurvait et se déliait sous l’ombre d’un accent étranger que je n’arrivais pas à placer. Je me retournai et croisai les yeux clairs d’un inconnu.

              Il était pas mal. C’était le mieux que je puisse lui accorder. Je chasse de tous les gibiers, mais j’aime mes hommes solides et lui était bâti en longueur, une carrure nerveuse et juvénile dans des tissus hors de prix, de lourdes bagues sur ses doigts osseux, une broche en diamant – fausse, je l’espérais pour son potentiel de survie – près de son col de chemise. Des boucles brunes s’emmêlaient jusque sur ses tempes et sa nuque, se mariant à la teinte olivâtre de sa peau ; ses yeux très bleus, sous l’arc très sombre de ses sourcils expressifs, me fixaient avec un intérêt non déguisé. La courbe de ses lèvres, d’une sévérité antique, se voyait contredite par le négligé de sa posture et la malice de son sourire.

              Le fait qu’il sourît de façon _malicieuse_ en disait beaucoup trop sur lui. J’étais à peu près certain que la souffrance du _geas_ et l’inefficacité de l’alcool à l’apaiser n’étaient pas seules responsables de la méfiance qu’il m’inspirait.

-  Oui.

              Mon laconisme parut le surprendre. Il haussa un sourcil et appuya la tête sur son poing. Pour une carrure aussi svelte, il avait des mains appréciables aux phalanges visibles, aux doigts carrés.

-  Pourquoi ?

-  Ça te regarde ?

              Il sourit plus largement. Le barman ne faisait ostensiblement pas attention à nous. Quelques habitués, par contre, lançaient des regards dans notre direction. Je m’accrochai au goût de l’alcool contre ma langue pour oublier mon envie de hurler de douleur.

-  Je propose qu’on finisse chacun notre verre, proposa le type, et puis qu’on sorte et qu’on se promène ensemble. Ça te dirait ? Paris est très belle dans le coin, même si j’admets que cette rue n’est peut-être pas au summum des paysages qu’offre la ville...

-  Je suis pas là pour le tourisme.

-  D’accord, d’accord. Mais marchons quand même.

              L’idée seule me donnait envie de l’étrangler, mais il me restait quand même assez d’intelligence pour éviter d’agresser une source potentielle devant témoins. Je finis mon verre en silence et, par quelque grâce des dieux, il se tut aussi.

              La bière n’avait définitivement aucun effet sur mon état physique. Quant au plan mental, j’ai toujours eu l’alcool mauvais, donc je ne pouvais que remercier ma jeunesse dépravée de m’avoir bâti une bonne résistance à l’éthylisme. Sourire attendit que je fasse signe de bouger pour sauter de son tabouret : l’aisance avec laquelle il se mouvait, en comparaison avec la souffrance qui me faisait rêver de me rouler en boule pour hurler, me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je me contins. Comme d’habitude. Compartimenter, mettre de côté les sentiments inutiles ou contre-productifs.

              Nous quittâmes le bar. Le vent était frais, mais la sueur collait mon T-shirt à ma peau. Au moins, j’arrivai à contrôler ma respiration. J’avais le vague espoir que Sourire m’emmène dans un piège afin d’avoir un prétexte pour me défouler. Hélas, il m’entraîna juste dans l’une de ces portions de gazon étranglées de grillages et d’allées pavées que les Parisiens sèment parfois par accident entre deux barres d’immeubles. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et je ne pus retenir une lente expiration de douleur. Il me fixa avec attention ; au moins, il ne me faisait pas l’affront de l’inquiétude.

-  Ça va ?

-  Non.

              J’ai souvent trouvé la franchise plus efficace que le mensonge : le second pousse à l’investigation, la première déconcerte. Hélas, Sourire ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là.

-  Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait ?

-  Rien qui te regarde.

              Il eut l’air brièvement vexé avant de déguiser la chose derrière un haussement de sourcil qui se voulait détaché. Quel âge avait-il ? Vingt, vingt-cinq ans au plus ? L’âge des héros. Et des jeunes cons avides de _classe_.

-  Je demande parce que tu as l’air d’être à deux doigts de me claquer entre les doigts, tu sais. C’est une blessure ?

              Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Si seulement_.

-  Non.

              La vexation fleurit à nouveau sur ses traits fins. Évidemment. S’amuser des autres, oui, pas l’inverse.

-  Une maladie ?

-  Oui.

-  Tu ne devrais pas être plutôt à l’hôpital ? Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air frais.

-  Tu m’as pris à l’écart pour des conseils de santé ?

              L’agacement fronça ses sourcils sombres :

-  Non, j’aime juste me faire prendre de haut par des convalescents.

              La réplique était jolie. Un point pour lui. Je me massai les tempes, ce qui me donnait un prétexte pour me recroqueviller sur moi-même. La souffrance était dans l’un de ses pics ascendants, brutaux, et j’avais l’impression qu’on me déchirait les entrailles.

              Rien qui ne puisse se contenir avec un peu de volonté. Macha avait apprécié mon obstination... L’idée de la déception qu’elle devait ressentir en sentant le bris de mon _geas_ était une douleur supplémentaire.

-  Pourquoi cherches-tu Ceallach ?

              J’entendais l’application qu’il mettait à soigner ses formulations, par orgueil. Une faute de grammaire l’aurait sans doute vexé pour vingt ans.

-  Comme je t’ai dit : ça te regarde ?

-  Peut-être.

              L’aveu me fit le regarder d’un œil nouveau. Il dut sentir le changement d’ambiance, parce qu’il eut le réflexe machinal de jauger notre environnement.

-  Ne faisons pas de bêtise devant témoins, proposa-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

              Je haussai les épaules. Il poursuivit :

-  J’ai des liens avec Ceallach.

              Là – elle était là, familière, l’envie de violence qui me serrait les poings et les épaules, qui bruissait dans mon sang et mordait dans mes tripes. L’homme se crispa mais ne bougea pas, ce qui était à son honneur : j’étais trop harassé de douleur pour la déguiser correctement.

-  Restons calmes, dit-il de sa voix chaude et posée.

              Je n’ai jamais trouvé rien de plus provocant qu’une incitation au calme. La petite frappe en moi hurlait pour qu’on la laisse s’exprimer. Je l’écrasai pour le moment. Rester pragmatique. Sourire hésita avant de soupirer.

-  Bien, partons du principe que tu es un tempérament contrariant et parlons clairement. Ceallach sait qui tu es. Il n’a aucune envie de se créer des problèmes indus avec les flics, surtout dans le contexte actuel.

              La jolie périphrase pour dire que les mafias irlandaises, en ce moment, n’étaient pas au mieux de la forme. Qui eut cru que le crime ne payait pas ? Tout se perdait.

-  Fallait y penser avant de tuer mon père, rétorquai-je.

              Nous avions peut-être été suivis. Il y avait peut-être un tireur en embuscade. Ma formation de garde du corps débitait ses avertissements au fond de ma conscience ; je l’ignorai.

              Sourire gardait l’air soigneusement détendu. L’âge et l’expérience lui apprendraient à être plus convaincant, mais c’était déjà un bel effort, surtout quand je n’étais moi-même pas certain de résister à l’envie de lui en mettre une.

-  Écoute, je ne suis pas assez proche de Ceallach pour savoir ce que ton père lui avait fait – et je m’empresse de préciser, avant que tu cèdes à quelque pulsion que ce soit, que je ne suis pas membre de la mafia irlandaise...

-  Alors qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

              Il eut un geste de main négligent :

-  Je suis un associé indépendant.

-  Félicitations.

              L’irritation se fit plus visible dans ses yeux sombres :

-  Mais est-ce que tu tiens à enquêter sur la mort de ton père, ou non ?

              Ce fut peut-être cette provocation, aussi involontaire qu’elle fût, ou le fait que la souffrance enfla à nouveau, ou un bref égarement du contrôle que je maintenais sur moi-même, mais un battement d’yeux mental et je lui m’étais tourné pour lui en mettre une.

              Il faillit parer. Mon poing l’atteignit à la pommette, détourné par la protection de ses bras joints, et il cria de douleur sans aucune prétention de stoïcisme. Je pris conscience de ce que j’étais en train de faire à cet instant, mais le second coup partait déjà et, cette fois-ci, il parvint bien à l’esquiver avant de m’agripper pour me jeter à terre.

              Je constatais à quel point j’étais diminué lorsqu’il réussit. L’amertume et, plus pragmatiquement, un accroissement brut de la souffrance me tirèrent un gémissement audible. L’humiliation aurait pu me tuer mais, malheureusement, elle ne le fit qu’au point de vue métaphorique. Des étincelles noirâtres dansaient devant mes yeux, punissant l’effort physique que je venais de déployer, et le gamin se pencha sur moi pour –

              Agripper mon T-shirt et le déchirer comme une feuille de papier.

              La stupeur m’arrêta un instant. Les yeux sombres de Sourire croisèrent les miens, descendirent sur mon ventre :

-  Tu n’as pas de plaie ! s’exclama-t-il, l’accent étranger s’enroulant plus épais autour de chacune de ses syllabes. Et tu es – eh !

              Un vif intérêt éclatant sur ses traits mobiles, un intérêt pour lequel j’aurais pu l’étrangler, il sembla hésiter avant de faire la moue :

-  Tu as une parenté _spéciale_ , non ?

              Je me redressai. Erreur. J’aurais sans doute eu moins mal en tentant de compresser des lames de rasoir dans mon estomac. Pressant machinalement les mains contre mon ventre, je le fixai aussi agressivement que je pouvais. Peu m’importait qu’il fasse allusion aux dieux, je n’étais pas en état de réflexion, et qu’il soit aussi détendu pendant que mon esprit était un chaos de désespoir et de souffrance me donnait envie de l’étriper à mains nues. Il sembla le deviner puisqu’il poursuivit hâtivement :

-  Inutile de se cacher, d’accord ? Je n’ai pas tant de mal à apprivoiser quelqu’un, d’habitude, et tu viens de me frapper avec une force – wow, alors que tu as l’air subclaquant. Et tu n’as pas l’air surpris que je parle parenté. On joue cartes sur table, d’accord ?

              Le fil de sa voix, moins provocante maintenant qu’elle s’incurvait sous le poids de sa hâte, était une prise où s’accrocher – claire, plaisante, l’élocution plus agréable lorsqu’elle se faisait plus étrangère. Je semai un peu de la soif de violence qui s’agrippait à mes talons.

-  Bien. Alors quoi ?

              La façon dont la souffrance altérait ma voix était répugnante. Macha se serait moquée, avec raison.

-  Nous nous présentons correctement. Je suis Ermis, fils d’Hermès, dieu des messagers, des magiciens et des marchands. Tu noteras la ressemblance des prénoms, je sais, c’était voulu par ma mère. Et toi ?

              Un connard de gréco-romain, donc. Je me forçai à me relever pour nommer ma mère. Il m’agrippa d’autorité pour m’empêcher, sans doute, de tomber. Je dus faire un effort de compartimentage pour ne pas me dégager. Ça allait. La douleur refluait un peu. Je pouvais au moins me tenir seul.

-  Maellàn. Fils de Macha, sœur de Morrigan et de Babd. Reine et déesse guerrière liée à la Terre, à la mort, aux chevaux.

              Les aspects de ma mère sont multiples, parfois contradictoires, et tous vrais. Les dieux dépassent une seule identité – le panthéon gréco-romain et ses divinités à l’aspect double en sont la meilleure preuve.

              Et Ermis n’avait pas mentionné qu’Hermès était dieu des voleurs, ce qui en disait assez sur ses occupations.

-  Est-ce que Macha tenait à ton père ?

              Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-  Tu aimerais le savoir, hein ?

-  Non, rétorqua-t-il avec irritation. Pas _vraiment_. C’est Ceallach qui aimerait le savoir, à la rigueur, et il est fils de Lugh, donc vous apaiserez la colère de vos parents entre celtiques.

              Lugh le brillant, père d’un mafieux ? Le cynisme joyeux de Macha me revint à la mémoire : _de mon temps, nous appelions les sales types_ héros _..._ Je grognai ma lassitude.

-  Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans cette affaire ?

-  Je suis un agent indépendant employé par Ceallach. Diplomate, homme de confiance autant qu’on puisse l’être, ce genre de chose. Certains d’entre nous aiment à traiter entre demi-dieux. Mais si tu es de la famille, je ne suis pas nécessaire. Vous pourrez régler ça de façon raisonnable... Enfin. J’imagine que la solution celtique consiste à des duels à mort, mm ?

-  Ne raisonne pas en clichés, rétorquai-je avec irritation.

              Ermis commença sur un « Tu – » qui annonçait une réplique mordante et sembla se raviser. Il apprenait vite. À la place, il croisa les bras – une inclinaison languide de son corps mince, théâtral, encore un peu trop artificiel pour un œil critique, j’avais été manipulé par plus savant –  et attaqua de biais :

-  Alors que vas-tu faire, Maellàn ? Tu es venu dans un bar du milieu pour demander à parler à Ceallach, sans craindre de donner ton nom, alors que tu es gravement malade. Que voulais-tu faire ?

              Je haussai les épaules. L’effort de contenir la douleur commençait à me fatiguer. Restait à savoir si je me reposerais d’une sieste ou de six balles dans la peau. Si j’abattais Ermis, j’aurais tué l’un de ses proches comme il avait tué l’un des miens. Ça ne vengerait pas mon honneur, mais ça amoindrirait la gravité de mes actes. C’était à réfléchir. Ce genre de vengeance ne me plaisait pas, mais plus les limites de mes forces se dessinaient nettement, plus elle m’apparaissait comme la seule voie à suivre.

-  Négocier le prix du sang.

              Le mensonge me brûlait les lèvres, mais autant faire profil bas pour le moment, surtout si Ceallach était fils de dieu. Ermis ouvrit la bouche, sembla peser ses mots et reprit avec une prudence visible :

-  Écoute, Ceallach accepterait sûrement de payer un prix du sang ou quoi que ce soit, surtout envers un descendant du même panthéon, mais... Il n’a pas tué ton père, Maellàn.

              Je n’étais pas en colère qu’on me prenne pour un imbécile, je m’y étais attendu, mais la franchise m’aurait simplifié la vie. Il perçut mon scepticisme :

-  Tu es blessé et malade. Si Ceallach ne voulait pas payer, il se serait contenté de t’envoyer paître.

              Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et me redressai. Ermis m’agrippa le bras et je me dégageai :

-  Arrête de me toucher.

-  Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-  Ça me semble évident : prendre moi-même le prix que je réclame.

              J’avais fini ma phrase sur un grincement de dent. La douleur avait enflé à nouveau et je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes que par un effort de volonté. La voix du Grec monta, s’emporta :

-  Et tu dis que je _raisonne en clichés_?

              Je haussai les épaules, me concentrant sur la droiture de ma posture. Je n’avais pas meilleure réponse, de toute façon. Ermis se leva d’un bond – la nervosité, c’était ce qu’il cachait derrière son application à sembler détendu, une gestuelle large et nerveuse qui s’accordait avec son accent implaçable, grec sans doute, à la réflexion :

-  C’est débile ! C’est débile dans ton état, c’est débile dans la circonstance ! Ceallach n’a même pas fait quoi que ce soit, tu n’as même pas réfléchi, est-ce que _tu as_ réfléchi ? Avant de débarquer comme une espèce de guerrier mourant, on te croirait en train de t’engager dans ton baroud d’honneur, tu n’es pas un héros de film d’action ! Est-ce que la vie est si négligeable pour vous autres celtes ?

              Le voir s’énerver, sa voix chaude enflant en même temps que ses _r_ , m’aurait presque amusé. Je le coupais à sa première pause rhétorique, avortant la reprise de son monologue :

-  J’ai rompu un _geas_ , le Grec. Les serments sacrés que les Celtes lient à leur propre existence, ceux dont la dislocation signe notre ruine ou notre mort. Je suis effectivement en sursis et je vais effectivement mourir. Je préfère que ça soit de façon noble plutôt qu’en me terrant pour cinq minutes de répit.

              Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, l’air décontenancé. La spontanéité, presque l’innocence qui se cachait derrière sa façade de suavité étudiée m’aurait sans doute incité à la bienveillance sans tout l’essaim de circonstances qui m’entravaient l’esprit.

-  Ça ne peut pas se _défaire_? Ceallach pourrait négoci–

              Je l’interrompis brutalement :

-  Ceallach a tué mon père. Je préfère me couper une main que négocier avec lui.

-  Mais il ne l’a pas touché, bon sang ! Qu’est-ce que je peux te dire pour te convaincre ?

              Je m’assis. C’était concéder une défaite, mais l’entretien s’était beaucoup trop prolongé pour que je puisse jouer les coqs et simuler la force.

-  Même si tu en étais convaincu, qu’est-ce qui te dit que Ceallach ne t’a pas menti ? rétorquai-je.

              L’idée eut l’air de le choquer. Il se rassit, levant les mains comme pour pêcher ses arguments parmi les cieux.

-  Pas Ceallach. Et, de toute façon, je suis très bon pour déceler les menteurs. Et convaincre les gens, lorsqu’il ne s’agit pas de tê– de personnes très obstinées. Écoute, mettons les choses à plat, d’accord ? Discutons calmement.

-  Tu l’aurais su très vite si je n’étais pas calme.

-  D’accord. Okay. Parfait. Donc, discutons froidement.

              Il jeta un œil autour de nous. Le « parc », petit, n’hébergeait à part nous qu’un clochard qui dormait à deux bancs de là et un petit bout de vieillarde qui lisait le journal d’un air d’autant plus concentré que notre brève échauffourée devait l’inciter à se tenir à distance. Ermis poursuivit d’un ton plus calme :

-  Ceallach a effectivement envoyé deux tueurs contre ton père, une fois qu’il l’a retrouvé. Cela dit, quand nos hommes sont arrivés, celui-ci était _déjà_ décédé. Une balle dans la gorge. L’un d’entre eux est entré pour s’assurer du décès et prendre l’un de ses doigts.

-  C’est _vous_?

              Ermis leva les mains en signe d’apaisement :

-  C’est un ritu... Une tradition, rien de personnel. Rien n’aurait été fait à ton père par-delà la mort.

              J’hésitai à exiger qu’ils me rendent le doigt avant de me raviser. Pas pour le moment. Je voulais voir où Ermis voulait en venir.

-  Cela dit, il a à peine eu le temps de procéder avant que tu arrives. Il suspectait une alarme...

-  Oui.

-  Parfait, alors comment veux-tu qu’il ait eu le temps de poursuivre ton père, de l’acculer proprement contre la glace, de l’abattre, de lui couper un doigt et de repartir dans l’intervalle de temps qui a sonné entre la sonnerie et ton arrivée ? En évitant de surcroît que la victime, armée, lui tire dessus, ou tout simplement appelle à l’aide ?

              Ses arguments touchaient et, en même temps, réveillaient une vase de désespoir qui m’embrumait l’esprit. Je me frottai les tempes, m’agrippant aux faits. Compartimenter. Les émotions viendraient plus tard.

-  Mon père n’avait pas d’armes.

-  Notre homme est formel : il y avait une arme auprès de lui. Un modèle de professionnel, d’accord, mais quel intérêt pour un tueur de laisser poliment son arme près de sa victime ?

              Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, bloquant les stimuli extérieurs pour mieux chercher à me rappeler la scène. L’exercice était pénible, parasité par le souvenir de cette vue irréelle par la fenêtre, les couleurs très claires du ciel et les lignes très droites du sol et, au travers, ce rouge écarlate... Mais j’ai reçu un enseignement extensif pour développer ma mémoire, apprendre les chants anciens et retenir les mythes. Je m’accrochai au cadavre de mon père : étrangement tordue, l’expression amère de ses traits crispés, vides. Sa main...

              La silhouette avait lâché la main du corps à me voir. Oui, le tueur avait tenu un couteau court, à lame épaisse, sans doute consacré explicitement à sa prise de trophée. Sa carrure semblait menue à côté de mon père. Un homme menu, ou une femme...

              Une crampe me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. J’inspirai, expirai profondément. Ermis posa _– encore_ – la main sur moi, me frottant le dos comme s’il réconfortait un ami qui venait de se cogner un orteil. C’en était presque mignon d’inapproprié.

-  Ça va ?

-  Non. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

              ... La main de mon père. Sa main mutilée. Il avait été gaucher, et l’arme se trouvait effectivement du côté gauche. Avait-il été armé ? Ce n’avait pas pu être déguisé en suicide. Pas avec une balle en travers la gorge. Un suicidé aurait choisi la tempe ou la bouche, pas une mort plus lente...

-  C’était quoi, ton _geas_?

              Je rouvris les yeux.

-  C’est privé.

-  Parce qu’on risque de l’utiliser contre toi ? Tu l’as déjà violé, tu sais.

              Il faisait des efforts pour être respectueux, ça s’entendait, mais ce type était digne de son panthéon, donc irrévérent par nature. D’après les mythes que je connaissais, les dieux gréco-romains n’étaient pointilleux que sur un aspect du sacré : le respect dû à leur personne, et guère que celle-ci.

              Hélas, il avait raison.

-  Protéger les miens contre qui les menacent.

-  Et c’est immédiat ? J’ai lu des mythes celtes, mais ce n’était pas très précis...

-  Non.

              À l’instant même où je répondis, je compris que quelque chose clochait.

-  ... Si.

              Il haussa le sourcil.

-  Non-si ?

              Quand les douleurs s’étaient-elles déclenchées ? Ermis disait que mon père était déjà mort à l’arrivée des tueurs. Qu’il aurait dû appeler, m’alerter, et il avait raison. Donc j’aurais dû souffrir plus tôt. Un _geas_ se rompait aussitôt, pas juste lorsque le fautif réalisait sa faute.

-  Ta tueuse. Elle était enceinte ?

-  Quoi ? Comment tu... Enceinte ?

              En n’importe quelles autres circonstances, j’aurais pu rire de sa surprise. La vérité m’agrippait à la gorge comme une tique monstrueuse, me rongeant les entrailles presque plus cruellement que la douleur. Je crispai les mains sur mes genoux.

-  Demande.

              Heureusement, il n’eut pas la présence d’esprit de refuser. Trop curieux, peut-être. Je l’entendis fouiller dans sa poche de veston, puis sa voix s’éleva après un instant :

-   Sig’ ? Je te dérange ? Écoute, je n’ai pas de façon, euh... Diplomate de te l’annoncer, mais... Tu penses que tu pourrais être enceinte ?

              Il y eut un silence. Il reprit d’une voix plus douce :

-  Je te laisse vérifier. Je t’explique quand j’en sais plus.

              C’était ça. C’était sûrement ça. Ces douleurs au ventre seulement, le fait qu’elles s’étaient déclenchées après mon coup de feu... J’avais rompu mon _geas_ sur le respect dû aux femmes enceintes en attaquant la femme qui aurait dû tuer mon père – en pensant respecter une promesse déjà brisée. L’ironie de la situation avait quelque chose de presque artistique dans son agencement. Je sentis le rire qui me secoua avant de l’entendre – un éclat de douleur à chaque hoquet, ma voix rauque et amère même à mes propres oreilles.

              La main d’Ermis se posa sur mon épaule mais il eut au moins le bon sens de se taire. Pour un temps, du moins. Je commençais à pratiquer son genre – ceux dont le salut venait le plus souvent de leur sourire, leurs mensonges, leurs douceurs et leurs manipulations. Leur vie se passait à réinterpréter la réalité, donc qu’ils se taisent cinq minutes et ils avaient le sentiment de laisser perdre une centaine d’occasions.

-  Ta mère est quelle Macha ?

              Je lui jetai un œil, redressant un peu la tête. Il regardait son téléphone. Sans doute avait-il profité de la pause pour mettre internet à profit.

-  Elle a intégré tous ses aspects. Tout comme la Morrigan est tierce et unique.

-  Donc... Tu avais aussi un _geas_ sur les femmes enceintes ?

-  Devine.

-  Mais si tu ne savais pas...

-  Les _geas_ ne se soucient pas d’excuses.

-  Mais... C’est pour ça que tu as mal au ventre ? Tu es en train de vivre les _douleurs de l’enfantement_ , comme les Celtes maudits dans sa légende ?

              Un mélange d’incrédulité, d’horreur et de révolte s’entendait dans le timbre chaud de sa voix. Au moins, parler à Ermis, ou plutôt l’écouter parler, me distrayait du désespoir. Je me frottai les tempes, effaçant du pouce, discrètement, les larmes qui m’avaient échappé pendant que je riais – si le Grec avait remarqué, je devrais lui briser la nuque : les anciens pleuraient peut-être sans honte, mais la situation était trop pathétique pour que je tolère plus de faiblesse face à lui.

-  Sans doute, oui.

-  En marchant partout ? En discutant ? Sans crier une seule fois ?

-  C’est sans doute atténué. Et tu m’as entendu gémir.

-  Gémir ! répéta-t-il d’une voix vibrante d’indignation, se levant à nouveau du banc. Quelle _honte_ , oui, face à ça ! Tu es terrifiant. Tu es un grand bloc de malade mental doublé de monstre de volonté. Je n’ai pas assez d’adjectifs pour qualifier ta conduite, même en grec !

              Le déploiement était beau, accompagné de grands gestes de mains, son accent et ses emphases redessinant l’anglais d’une façon étonnamment efficace. Un acteur, un poète déclamant une attaque lyrique. Oui, il avait le profil du héros – le barde et le savant face à un adversaire imbécile à faucher sous son éloquence. Moi, sans doute.

-  J’ai été entraîné à supporter la douleur par des druides et des sorcières guidés et initiés par Macha elle-même, expliquai-je simplement. C’est normal.

-  Non ! Tu es – comment on appelle ça en anglais ? La dureté du béton armé, l’obstination du granit, il faudrait t’attaquer au marteau-piqueur pour te faire changer une virgule à tes opinions !

-  Je prends tes propos comme un compliment.

-  Je sais !

              Son désespoir exagéré me tira un sourire. Je pouvais presque sentir la tension de mes lèvres comme je les forçai à un rictus peu naturel. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha, sa voix à nouveau suave et assurée :

-  Oui ?

              Un silence. Son ton se fit plus professionnel :

-  Je gère la situation, figure-toi.

              La situation. Moi, donc.

-  Petite surprise. Maellàn est de parenté divine. Fils de Macha. Donc la situation pourrait être résolue à l’am...

              Une pause. On l’avait interrompu.

-  Mais non ! Mais pourquoi, enfin ?

              Je redressai la tête pour observer son expression. Agacée mais distante. Il savait ce que l’autre allait lui répondre et il réfléchissait déjà aux arguments à lui aligner pour le convaincre du contraire.

-  Oh, un duel, répéta-t-il d’une voix lourde d’ironie. Brillant. Très celte.

              L’expressivité de sa voix contrastait toujours avec l’intensité avec laquelle ses yeux noirs fouillaient les possibles. Était-il sincèrement sarcastique ou était-ce un masque machinal, une comédie de chaleur si naturelle qu’il pouvait la jouer sans y réfléchir pendant qu’il calculait ses manipulations ? J’avais l’impression, néanmoins, que les deux aspects de l’homme étaient sincères. Sale gosse sarcastique _et_ manipulateur.

-  Oui, dans l’Odyssée, du côté des hommes. Mais tu noteras qu’aucun dieu grec n’est jamais allé en provoquer un autre en duel. Nous nous contentons de la ruse et des coups de pute, comme des gens raisonnables. Dans tous les cas : laisse-moi gérer ça. Hm. Tu sais comment transmettre un message à Macha ?

-  Quoi ? interrompis-je abruptement.

              Je pouvais entendre que le téléphone s’était exclamé en même temps que moi. Un autre point commun avec Ceallach, en plus d’un enthousiasme commun à l’idée d’un duel, quoi que ma défaite pathétique et prévisible me laisse plus qu’amer.

-  _Laisse-moi gérer_ , Ceallach fils de Lugh. Tu m’as demandé de me charger de cette affaire et je le fais, _à mon goût_.

              Il grogna :

-  Cette éventualité est fermée par sa nature trop celte à mon goût. Tu peux rire si ça te plaît, oui. En attendant, trouve-moi ça. Oui, il est toujours à mes côtés. Je ne te dis pas ce que je pense qu’il va faire, parce qu’il procédera à l’opposé juste pour me contrarier. Salut.

              Son interlocuteur parlait encore lorsqu’il raccrocha.

-  Que veux-tu à Macha ? demandai-je d’une voix dure.

-  Quelque chose de très simple : je vais lui demander ton absolution.

              Je soupirai, à moitié par besoin et à moitié pour lui faire sentir ma désapprobation. Ermis me rendait au moins ce service de m’aider à rester rationnel en sollicitant mon attention en permanence.

-  Arrête ça. Ceallach a proposé un duel ? Je l’accepte.

-  Ça ne te dérange pas... Non, j’imagine que tu trouves honorable d’accepter un duel que tu sais perdu d’avance ?

-  Tu commences à comprendre la moralité celte.

-  Eh bien, bonne nouvelle, ce n’est pas toi qui va implorer la pitié de Macha, c’est moi. Si... Sigrid est bien enceinte, c’est de peu et tu n’avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Ton _geas_ était formulé de quelle façon ?

-  On ne joue pas sur les mots d’un _geas_!

-  Moi, si, parce que je suis un sale grec. Maellàn, sois franc envers toi-même : veux-tu vraiment refuser une opportunité de pouvoir combattre Ceallach d’égal à égal ?

-  Non. Évidemment. Mais on ne négocie pas son _geas_ comme un morceau de bœuf.

-  C’est pourquoi tu vas me laisser faire.

              Je le fixai, sceptique. Par-delà la souffrance mentale et physique, je gardais quand même un semblant d’intelligence.

-  Qu’est-ce que tu vas y gagner ?

              Il esquissa un geste vague :

-  C’est compliqué...

-  Je peux gérer le compliqué.

              Un hideux mensonge qu’il ne releva pas, sans doute parce qu’il s’était attendu à la question.

-  Déjà : tu témoignes de ton intérêt, si jamais je pouvais arranger la situation ?

-  Je témoigne du fait que je m’oppose à ce que tu le fasses.

              Mais je ne tentais pas de l’en dissuader activement, par exemple en l’insultant ou en le frappant, et je suspectai que nous savions tous deux l’hypocrisie de mon inaction. Le pragmatisme se rappelait à mon bon souvenir et je peinais à l’écarter de mon chemin.

              Oui, je voulais en mettre une au type qui avait voulu tuer mon père. Oui, je voulais que mon dernier combat soit un peu moins lamentable que ce qu’il promettait d’être. Même si j’avais déjà brisé mon _geas_ de protection, je me débrouillerais toujours mieux en ployant sous le poids d’un échec plutôt que deux.

-  Admets simplement que, hors toute considération, tu préférerais te battre d’égal à égal.

-  En effet. Satisfait ?

-  Oui.

-  Alors ?

-  Je veux juste me rouler dans ma satisfaction lorsque je t’aurai rendu service que tu le veuilles ou non, révéla-t-il avec un infini contentement de lui-même.

              Je le contemplai d’un air incrédule, la douleur seule m’empêchant de le toiser avec l’intensité que j’aurais préférée. Se payait-il ma tête ? D’un côté, le motif était tellement pétri d’orgueil puéril que je refusais de croire qu’un homme normalement constitué pouvait l’utiliser comme prétexte, ce qui m’incitait à croire à sa sincérité. De l’autre, c’était monstrueusement stupide.

-  Tu vas te mettre en frais juste pour _ça_?

-  Exactement.

              La situation était tellement surréaliste que, l’espace d’un instant, j’oubliai la peine, la souffrance, la déception et le désespoir au profit d’une incrédulité amusée, presque sacrée dans son intensité dans l’absurde.

-  Tu es vraiment... Grec.

              Et probablement plus charismatique que je ne l’avais pensé à première vue, quand je considérais le miracle suivant : malgré tout, et malgré lui, je n’avais tenté de le frapper qu’une fois.

 

***

 

              Ermis m’avait traîné dans l’appartement qu’il louait vers le centre parisien. J’avais à moitié envisagé un piège, mais la mort m’inspirait toujours la même indifférence résignée et, après tout, pourquoi pas ? S’il s’agissait d’une embuscade, Ceallach avait les moyens de me retrouver et de m’abattre, sinon à Paris, alors à mon retour en Irlande. Si Ermis était – improbablement – sincère, j’étais absolument indifférent à mon emplacement : chez lui ou dans le cube de béton que je louais, ça ne changeait rien à ma situation.

              Sinon sur le plan vestimentaire, à la rigueur. Il m’avait vraiment bousillé un T-shirt pour le seul plaisir de vérifier si j’avais une blessure au ventre. J’avais toujours autant de mal à y croire en y repensant. Je n’arrivais absolument pas à comprendre son comportement ; peut-être devais-je me résigner à cet abyme mental qui nous sépare des autres représentants de notre espèce, même de ceux qui nous semblent les plus proches, ou peut-être devais-je plus pragmatiquement considérer qu’il était à moitié fou.

              La deuxième option était quand même la plus tentante.

-  Tu devrais prendre une douche, indiqua-t-il avec une gêne réticente quand nous passâmes un petit vestibule pour entrer dans son salon. Tu, euh... dégages une... odeur de sueur.

              Le trajet avait été une plaie. Si j’avais été seul, j’aurais pu faire des pauses à loisir, mais la fierté m’avait obligé à ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse trop ostentatoire. J’avais compté sans le manque de places des métros parisiens et, surtout, sans l’amour de la RATP française pour les couloirs interminables, sinueux, les escaliers venus de nulle part et que ne suppléent aucun escalator ni ascenseur, bref la myriade de pièges que le Gaulois aime à semer dans les entrailles de la terre pour punir le touriste. La douleur, pour une raison ou une autre, s’était presque apaisée en crampes secondaires, loin de l’apex qui m’arc-boutait contre des hurlements ; elle n’en restait pas moins éreintante et j’avais déjà été épuisé au moment du départ.

              « Sig » avait envoyé un SMS pour confirmer sa grossesse. Tant mieux pour elle, tant pis pour moi.

              Ermis avait voulu me soutenir une fois – une seule : j’avais chassé sa main avec une brutalité qui n’était pas nécessaire mais qui lui avais appris, par-delà d’obligatoires protestations, à se mêler de ses affaires.

              Je haussai les épaules. Je n’avais qu’une envie, me laisser tomber dans le canapé doublé de tissus qui s’alanguissait dans son séjour.

-  Je n’ai pas de rechange.

              L’embarras qu’il mettait à dire que je puais était surprenant, venu d’un type aussi prompt à décrier les valeurs celtes. Peut-être pensait-il les valeurs spirituelles moins importantes aux yeux de l’homme moderne que son idéal physique.

-  Je peux te prêter quelque chose pendant qu’on met tes vêtements à laver.

              Cette fois-ci, ce furent les sourcils que je levai :

-  Tu as une envie débordante de me voir nu, ou c’est simplement que tu aimes _vraiment_ le propre ?

              Il est des silences qui sont bruyants, qui se prononcent aussi nettement qu’une exclamation. Le blanc qui suivit appartenait très clairement à cette catégorie.

              Je considérai d’un œil neuf mon T-shirt déchiré et les contacts fréquents d’Ermis à mon encontre. La parole lui revint en syllabes rapides, comme un coupable qui tente de se dédouaner :

-  C’est juste que la sueur moule tes vêtements à ton corps ! C’est distrayant ! Au sens perturbant du terme !

              L’argumentation était, encore une fois, puérile. Je ne lui prêtais pas l’honneur d’une réponse. Être pris de court le transformait toujours autant, repeignant d’une vulnérabilité nouvelle ses traits fins de cynique – des éclats de rouge sur les pommettes, les oreilles, entre les entrelacs de ses boucles noires, et une intensité particulière dans ses yeux sombres. La suavité soigneuse de ses gestes de mains se faisait plus sèche, saccadée – plus naturelle.

              Ou alors le mal-être que je ressentais m’avait transformé en connard qui se réjouissait de le voir se décomposer à son tour.

-  C’est pour ça que tu tenais à te charger de mon cas ? enfonçai-je le couteau dans la plaie. Tu penses vraiment qu’un type dans mon état peut ne serait-ce que songer à bander ?

-  Tu es – écoute, ne parlons pas de ça, d’accord ? Je te _proposais_ une douche par _charité_. Juste. Par. Charité. J’ai des peignoirs – je proposais juste des peignoirs.

-  Je ne pensais pas te voir si pudique après m’avoir déchiré un T-shirt.

              Il lâcha quelque chose en grec, probablement un juron, et leva la main :

-  D’accord ! Tu gagnes. Je suis bisexuel, j’aime bien les hommes forts et volontaires, tu entres dans mon type de cible. Heureusement, te côtoyer m’a permis de réaliser que j’aimais les hommes forts et volontaires _qui sont quand même sensibles à mes capacités de persuasion_ , sinon c’est juste frustrant. Tu as le droit à une fine plaisanterie sur ha-ha les-Grecs-sont-tous-pédé et vas quand même prendre une douche, parce que tu es _vraiment_ trempé et je n’ai pas envie de laver le canapé.

              Cette petite victoire me suffisait. De toute façon, j’avais trop mal pour chercher plus de remarques cohérentes et sarcastiques : je n’avais qu’une envie, prendre cette foutue douche et m’allonger sur le canapé. Si je m’y prenais bien, je pouvais présenter la chose comme une impolitesse et un acte de dominance plutôt que comme une marque de faiblesse.

-  Où est la salle de bain ?

-  Première porte à ta gauche. Prends une serviette dans la petite armoire rouge.

              La pièce, comme le salon, était petite mais meublée avec goût – et couleurs. Je me déshabillai maladroitement, chaque geste trop appuyé ravivant la douleur qui couvait jusque-là. Se pencher était le pire – sans grande surprise vu l’origine de mes maux.

              Je m’attendais toujours à moitié à me faire attaquer par surprise, mais si je devais me faire tuer ici, autant que ce soit après une bonne douche. J’aurais au moins profité au mieux de la vie. Je posai quand même mon couteau sur le bord de la baignoire, par réflexe.

              Je jetai un coup d’œil à la glace qui trônait face à la baignoire. J’étais livide, les yeux cernés à force d’insomnies – celles d’avant le meurtre, lorsque mon sommeil était rongé par le climat haineux de mes journées, et celles d’après, lorsque la douleur et le remord avaient tout dévoré. Ermis devait vraiment aimer les « hommes forts avec de la volonté » pour passer outre. Sans doute une soif de défi.

              Se laver fut une plaie mais, en même temps, une libération : l’eau fraîche était presque un soulagement sur mon corps meurtri, et je me sentis quasiment purifié d’avoir perdu l’épaisse couche de sueur mi-séchée mi-ruisselante que la souffrance m’avait tirée. Je sortis à contrecœur et me séchai avant de caler la serviette autour de mes hanches.

-  Ermis ? appelai-je.

-  Oui ?

-  Peignoir.

-  C’est dit si gentiment, ironisa-t-il.

              Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d’ouvrir pour me tendre un vêtement, se permettant au passage un long regard complaisant qui, sans doute, avait à moitié valeur de provocation. J’hésitai à faire une remarque mais, pour cette fois-ci, me laissai emporter par l’usure et la fatigue qui rongeaient mon sens de la répartie et choisis le geste : je laissai tomber la serviette et m’emparai du peignoir comme si de rien n’était. Ermis tiqua un peu, écarquillant les yeux, avant de réagir avec un beau pragmatisme et d’achever de satisfaire sa curiosité visuelle. Un point pour lui.

              J’enfilai le vêtement et le fermai, fourrant dans ses poches mon portable, mon portefeuille, les clefs de mon hôtel et mes armes – je ne laisserais rien traîner en présence d’un fils d’Hermès, dieu des voleur et « fin plaisantin » dans la lignée des Anansi, des Coyote ou des Loki, même s’il était certainement parmi les moins nuisibles de cette belle brochette. Ermis, au moins, ne fit aucune remarque sur les armes.

-  Satisfait ?

-  Si tu ne voulais pas que je regarde, il ne fallait pas jouer les exhibitionnistes.

-  Je ne prétends pas le contraire.

              Je me penchai pour ramasser mes vêtements, serrant les dents contre la souffrance qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. La sueur perla à nouveau à ma peau. Autant pour la douche.

-  Si tu veux lancer une lessive. Je vais m’asseoir.

              J’avais sous-estimé une chose, la difficulté de s’allonger en peignoir en restant majoritairement décent. Tant pis : Ermis m’avait approché pour mon physique, il ne s’en plaindrait pas trop. Je n’ai jamais été excessivement pudique. Mon apprentissage m’a fait frôler la mort deux ou trois fois, la peur bien plus souvent : une fois qu’on a assez risqué le tas de chair que la vie nous a alloué jusqu’à partir sous les collines, on apprend à philosopher sur le degré de peau qu’on montre à autrui.

              Je fermai les yeux. Macha n’avait jamais beaucoup parlé du pays des morts. Un homme qui avait rompu ses _geas_ y trouvait-il une place honorable ? Après tout, Cúchulain était toujours célébré en héros, de même que les nombreux guerriers à avoir cédé sous les obligations que le destin – ou la malédiction d’une femme – leur imposait. Les _geas_ apportaient force et faveur, mais ils étaient faits pour être rompus à la fin, avant une mort ou une ruine gravée dans leurs conditions mêmes... Peut-être que c’était une grâce divine, éviter aux héros ce vieillissement qui les transformerait en antagoniste de mythe ou, au mieux, en vieil allié à secourir : la déchéance venait jeune, finissait vite.

              Le canapé était singulièrement confortable, la douleur toujours moins âpre qu’elle l’avait été. Je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil et ne résistai pas.

              De par mon entraînement d’initié et ma formation de garde du corps, j’ai le sommeil léger et le rendormissement facile. Entre deux pics de douleur qui roulèrent dans mon sommeil comme des embruns sur une mer étale, je repris vaguement conscience deux fois, lorsqu’on sonna, ma main glissant à chaque fois vers mon revolver – réflexe – avant que le ton de l’échange me détende – une livraison, quelques badinages de circonstance...

              ... Puis je me réveillai pour de bon lorsqu’Ermis s’approcha de trop près. J’ouvris les yeux sur son air déçu, qui vira à la crispation quand il s’aperçut que j’avais machinalement agrippé mon arme.

-  Du calme, _du calme_ ! Je voulais juste voir si tu te réveillais si on te touchait...

-  Même pas besoin, comme tu vois.

              Je rempochai le revolver pendant qu’il se détournait avec un geste de main :

-  Je comprends ta méfiance, mais ça me crispe un peu de risquer de me prendre trente balles dans la peau.

-  Ne t’inquiète pas, je vise surtout le torse.

-  Hilarant.

              Ermis s’éloigna vers une nouvelle addition au salon : plusieurs arbustes dans de larges pots de terre cuite, sans doute la commande qu’il avait reçue. Je reconnus l’essence favorite de Macha avant de comprendre ce qu’il souhaitait faire.

-  Tu vas vraiment invoquer ma mère avec des arbustes de jardinerie ?

\-  Truffaut sponsorisera ce rituel, oui. Ainsi que la boucherie du coin pour la viande sacrificielle.

              Le poids du sacrilège s’ajouta à mon malaise existentiel comme une mauvaise migraine par-dessus une hémorragie. Je me massai les tempes.

-  Est-ce que tu as la moindre conception du respect dû aux dieux ?

-  Qu’est-ce que tu voulais faire, que je cherche un cercle de néopaïens pour prendre rendez-vous ?

              Ç’aurait déjà été... moins pire. Évidemment, Ermis était sans doute impatient de résoudre l’affaire tant qu’elle l’enthousiasmait. L’héroïsme d’un homme qui agissait parce qu’on l’avait piqué au vif n’était pas infini.

-  Je te laisse faire.

              Il me sourit, charmeur :

-  Si tu veux que la cérémonie soit moins sacrilège, tu pourrais participer. Je la ferai que tu m’aides ou non, de toute façon. Tu peux considérer que c’est simplement une marque de respect à l’égard de ta mère.

              J’hésitai à l’agripper et le secouer. Ç’aurait été satisfaisant mais complètement stupide et, de toute façon, la douleur limitait toujours mes gestes. Je mis l’idée de côté.

              Comme Ermis l’avait souligné, lui prêter assistance me permettrait au moins de m’assurer d’un peu de respect dans le rituel qu’il accomplirait de toute façon – et, honnêtement, même si j’avais voulu l’en empêcher par la force, j’en aurai été incapable au vu de l’état dans lequel un simple coup de poing m’avait laissé. Néanmoins, cette assistance ne pouvait-elle pas être considérée comme une tentative de favoriser le jugement de Macha en ma faveur ? Les deux points de vue étaient légitimes. Je n’avais aucune idée de celui qu’adopterait ma mère.

              Ermis. J’étais parti sur une voie très simple de vendetta et ce type avait excellé à m’en détourner vers la perplexité. J’avais l’impression d’être un taureau furieux dont un toréador se jouait de façon brillante pour le plaisir d’une foule invisible. Sans doute le matériel parfait pour un futur mythe moderne. J’étais certain qu’il raconterait ses exploits avec un lyrisme apte à les faire passer à la postérité.

-  Tu fais ce que tu veux, affirma Ermis d’un ton léger.

              Je me levai lourdement. La souffrance pulsait dans mon ventre en crampes sourdes, irrégulières.

-  Laisse-moi voir si tu as des fringues à ma taille.

              Par quelque miracle, nous parvînmes à me dénicher un semblant de tenue correcte. Il était un peu plus grand et beaucoup plus fin que moi, mais une veste ample et un pantalon taillé pour être lâche suffirent pour un résultat à peu près correct. Question sous-vêtement, je dus m’en passer : je savais que ça ne dérangerait pas Macha, mais l’initiative arracha un grognement de douleur à Ermis.

-  Ne pleures pas, tu pourras mettre ton pantalon à laver.

              Il me répondit par un grognement de frustration indignée qui arrivait à être aussi remarquablement expressif qu’articulé. Je n’avais pas assez de concentration pour m’interroger sur la raison de son comportement, donc je le laissai être outré tout seul pendant que j’enfilai mon blouson par-dessus la veste. C’était mieux que rien. Macha préférait un costume traditionnel, mais j’avais laissé le mien à Galway. Je n’avais pas pensé avoir besoin d’une cérémonie sérieuse pendant que je serais à Paris.

              Ermis m’attendit pour commencer le rituel. Il possédait un petit autel avec un nécessaire à brûler, sans doute pour ses propres rites à Hermès. Je prononçai à sa place les paroles consacrées, le laissant accomplir le pauvre succédané de gestuelle sacrée – verser l’eau et le sang de la viande dans la terre des arbustes, puis brûler la chair du steak pour que l’odeur monte vers Macha. Pour compenser la seule audace de la faveur qu’il demandait à ma mère, il aurait fallu au moins le sacrifice d’un cheval, des danses, une vraie fontaine plutôt que l’eau minérale – tant pis, je ne pouvais pas descendre plus bas, autant boire le calice jusqu’à la lie.

              Une senteur de terre s’éleva par-delà celle des viandes grillées. La douleur me mordit l’estomac avec plus d’âpreté, faisant déraper ma voix sur l’une des récitations rituelles. Je me forçai à continuer tandis que la souffrance pulsait de plus en plus fort, crispant les poings sur le parquet.

              L’odeur des chevaux, âpre et animale, se mêla à l’humus. Je fixai le sol, suivant du regard les nœuds du bois encore et encore pour contenir la douleur. La charge de sa présence pressa l’air, celle d’une divinité, d’une reine, celle de Macha souveraine.

_-  Eh bien, Maellàn, tu m’as déçue._

Sa voix était mélodieuse, parce que les Celtes aiment les arts et la beauté des chants plus que tout autres, et froide comme l’acier d’un glaive. Une vague de sentiments me serra la gorge et les mâchoires, mais j’eus assez de contrôle de moi-même pour rester à peu près composé.

-  Je n’ai aucune excuse, mère.

-  Salutations, madame.

              La voix d’Ermis, ce fils de pute, trancha dans le moment avec la douceur d’un scalpel ; elle était douce sans être trop suave, humble sans être servile, la mesure parfaite d’un étranger respectueux. Je levai la tête pour voir Macha se détourner vers lui, ses yeux verts le fixant sans aménité. Elle était venue en majesté, vêtue de bijoux et de tatouages, un torque royal brillant à son cou blanc, une lance tenue dans sa main droite, sa nudité terrible bien plus que sensuelle. Ermis était grand, mais il semblait petit comparé à la présence de ma mère.

              Il cilla sous le poids de son attention mais s’agenouilla fluidement.

_-  Toi_ , dit-elle simplement. _Tu portes le sang d’un dieu. Qui es-tu ?_

-  Ermis, madame, un fils d’Hermès. C’est un honneur de vous contempler.

              Sa voix sonnait presque assurée, musicale par-delà un masque de prudence respectueuse. Quelque part, j’admirai son cran. Macha le toisa de toute sa hauteur, superbe de mépris :

-  _Fils d’Hermès ? En effet, c’est un honneur pour_ toi _que de me contempler_ , _petit Grec. Que me veux-tu ? J’ai affaire avec mon fils._

_-_ Justement, madame. Je veux intercéder en sa faveur.

              Pour la première fois de mon existence, je vis la surprise se peindre sur les traits de Macha. Elle haussa le sourcil, pressant le poing contre sa hanche :

-  _... Explique-toi, graine d’avocat. Sache que ma magnanimité sera très limitée si tu abuses de mon temps._

              Ermis encaissait chaque insulte sans réagir, admirablement composé. Il aurait fait un bon avocat. Il savait parfaitement adapter ses réactions à son public, et je me demandai à quel point ses indignations avaient pu être des comédies destinées à me faire baisser ma garde.

-  Je ne sais si vous le savez, madame, mais le père de Maellàn est mort – une mort sanglante, d’une balle à travers la gorge. Lorsqu’il a vu le corps, une femme de mes... connaissances, dont il ignorait même qu’il s’agît d’une femme, était penchée sur l’homme pour lui couper un doigt. Il a aussitôt sauté aux conclusions, légitimement, et en a déduit qu’elle venait d’abattre son père ; il lui a donc tiré dessus.

              L’expression de Macha, entre perplexité et dédain, s’adoucit en surprise apitoyée – l’expression presque plus cruelle que sa colère première. Elle se tourna vers moi et se pencha, me touchant le haut du crâne d’une main rendue calleuse par les combats :

-  _Oh, mon Maellàn... Je vois ; je ne pensais pas que la fatalité serait si cruelle. Je le regrette. Tu étais de mes enfants préférés._

-  Justement, madame... Je me demandai s’il était possible de négocier une grâce.

              D’abord, Macha le contempla avec un outrage glacial, puis ses traits faussement délicats s’imprégnèrent de dédain :

_-  Évidemment, tu es des Gréco-romains, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Les tiens tentent peut-être incessamment de défier leur sort, petite graine de voleur, mais le Celte l’affronte noblement – en s’y pliant et en le vivant pleinement plutôt qu’en mourant d’un revers de stratagème, d’un imprévu de fuite. On n’annule pas un_ geas _parce qu’il est injuste._

              Ermis inclina la tête. Sa crispation était visible, mais il gardait malgré tout une fluidité affectée dans ses gestes, un masque d’assurance qui, par-delà ses failles, refusait de tomber.

-  Mais je comprends pleinement, madame. Les Grecs, comme les Romains, sont peut-être connus pour leur arrogance, mais nos mythes abondent en réalité de châtiment pour les mortels qui outrepassent les lois. Promethée, pour avoir trompé les dieux, a été condamné à la torture, de même que Tantale. Arachnée, qui avait défié Athena, est devenue araignée. Un fils d’Apollon lui-même est mort pour avoir voulu diriger le soleil en place de son père...

              Macha le fixa sans répondre. Du moins, le mépris s’était mué en masque glacial. Elle attendait la suite de son argumentaire. C’était sans doute le mieux qu’il espérait.

-  ... Tout ça pour dire, madame, que je comprends le _geas_ , bien que bien sûr ma nature étrangère ne me permette pas d’en saisir les nuances aussi bien qu’un celte, et un ami de votre panthéon en a clarifié pour moi les zones d’ombres. Je sais qu’on n’annule pas un _geas_ pour injustice, et je sais qu’on ne joue pas sur les mots d’un _geas_. Aussi je souhaitais vous demander : quel en était l’esprit ?

              Cette fois encore, il avait réussi à surprendre ma mère. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, un sourire moqueur courbant brièvement ses lèvres rouges :

_-  Mais, petit Grec, tu aurais_ vraiment _fait l’effort de comprendre une autre culture ? Prends garde, on va t’expulser de ton panthéon._

Il sourit légèrement, posant une main sur le cœur :

-  J’ai malgré tout l’orgueil d’oser tenter négocier avec une noble déesse ; aussi je pense qu’on me gardera.

              Macha éclata de rire et, l’espace d’un instant, l’air se fit plus lourd de l’odeur de terre fertile qui l’accompagnait, une senteur de fleur plus vive s’exhalant des lys qu’Ermis avait suspendus à ses fenêtres.

-  _Hah ! Oui, tu es bel et bien Grec, orgueilleux_ et _commerçant. Hermès a toujours été parmi vos divinités les moins bêtes. Tu m’amuses. L’esprit du_ geas _qu’a brisé Maellàn est qu’il doit traiter toute femme enceinte comme j’aurais aimé être traitée par Cruinniuc, mon époux ; autrement il endurera les premières douleurs d’un enfantement chaque fois qu’on l’attaquera. Alors ? Qu’en déduis-tu, fils d’Hermès ?_

-  N’est-ce pas toute femme enceinte dont il connaît l’état ? Car autrement, sans doute, il risquerait de briser ce _geas_ involontairement – mettons une dispute mineure avec une parente enceinte de trois semaines.

              Macha acquiesça :

-  _Tu as un esprit d’avocat. Oui, c’est une faille. C’est pourquoi le_ geas _ne s’applique que vers le troisième mois, lorsque la grossesse se fait plus visible._

              Ermis cligna des yeux mais demeura d’aplomb :

-  Je vois, madame. Mais si la grossesse n’était pas visible, bien qu’au troisième mois ?

-  _À cause de la distance ? Peu importe._

_-_ À cause d’un déni de grossesse, madame. Je connais la mère ; son ventre est resté plat. Si Cúchulain s’était vu offrir de la nourriture par des femmes grimées en homme, aurait-il brisé son _geas_ en refusant sans connaître la véritable identité de ses interlocuteurs ? Et j’ai un autre argument. Certes, Maellàn doit se comporter envers chaque femme enceinte comme vous auriez voulu être traitée par votre époux. Néanmoins, si votre époux vous avait trouvée penchée sur le cadavre de son père, lui coupant le doigt – auriez-vous souhaité qu’il soit si déshonorable qu’il ne réagisse pas à la mort d’un parent ?

              Macha l’étudia en silence, le visage marqué par une impassibilité que je ne lui connaissais guère. Puis elle avança d’un pas vers Ermis qui, par-delà son orgueil, eut le bon sens de reculer de même.

-  _Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Grec ? Pourquoi argumentes-tu pour Maellàn ? Mon fils ne m’a jamais parlé de toi. Sois franc. Si tu me mens, peu importe ton père, je te briserai la nuque._

              Le teint hâlé d’Ermis perdit quelques nuances. Il hésita, cherchant ses mots, avant de répondre d’une voix presque assurée :

-  Ne m’en tenez pas rigueur, madame, car si vous vouliez me tuer pour un mensonge, j’espère que vous ne m’abattrez pas pour la vérité. Je... désire votre fils, violemment.

              Il prit une petite inspiration à cette phrase, s’attendant peut-être à ce que ma mère l’abatte pour son insolence ou son obscénité – et il était vrai que je n’avais jamais cherché l’opinion de Macha sur l’homosexualité –, mais elle se contenta de le fixer en attendant la suite.

-  Il correspond exactement à mon idéal d’homme, tant de corps que d’esprit, sinon pour une chose : il est absolument inflexible face à moi. J’ai décidé d’expurger ma frustration en lui rendant service, de telle sorte que peu m’importe ce qu’il en pense : je saurai qu’il me doit, moralement, quelque chose, et avoir un tel avantage sur lui me satisfera. De plus, sa résignation à mourir pour une vengeance qu’il savait destinée à échouer heurtait mes principes. Je n’aime pas accepter passivement les catastrophes. Je me mêle des affaires d’autrui ; c’est un plaisir et, d’habitude, une tâche facile – lorsqu’elle n’inclut pas un homme obstiné comme Maellàn.

              Ermis se tut, sa tension sensible par-delà le soin qu’il mettait à rester composé ; et puis Macha sourit largement, ses lèvres rouges et sombres contre le bleu acier de ses tatouages. Son amusement divin, immense, laissa dans ma bouche un goût d’herbe et de fer, de sueur âcre et animale.

_-  Petite graine d’Hermès, petit demi-dieu, jeune héros... Tu me divertis._

Elle secoua la tête comme un cheval qui s’ébroue, ses cheveux roux dansant dans la lumière terne de Paris, et poursuivit :

_-  Je pourrais répondre à chacun de tes arguments, mais je te concéderai qu’ils ont leurs mérites. Mon_ geas _contient des failles que je n’avais pas envisagées. Approche, Maellàn._

Je me redressai péniblement et obtempérai. La main de ma mère se posa dans mes cheveux, le geste doux comme si elle avait touché un nouveau-né. Les crampes sourdes qui me tordaient le ventre et le malaise qui me serrait l’esprit se dénouèrent d’un seul coup, l’absence de souffrance si délicieuse que je m’affaissais presque. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et les contins, contraignant ma respiration à rester régulière.

-  _Je te libère de ton_ geas _précédent. Maintenant, tu devras traiter avec respect toutes les femmes enceintes dont tu sais la condition, et tu auras le droit de t’en défendre si tu essaies de les épargner au mieux pendant le combat. Si tu faillis à ma confiance une nouvelle fois, tu subiras à nouveau les premières douleurs d’une parturiente._

Elle tourna la tête vers Ermis, sa voix mélodieuse lourde d’amusement :

-  _Cela te convient-il, petit avocat ?_

-  Tout à fait, madame, s’empressa-t-il d’affirmer.

-  _Voilà qui me rassure. Deux autres choses, mon Maellàn._

-  Mère ?

-  _Quand tu seras retourné en Irlande, et non dans ce cercueil de ciment et de verre où t’a traîné ton père, tu feras un véritable rituel en mon honneur et tu me raconteras par le menu la mort de ton père._

              Je déglutis, sentant la gorge me serrer.

-  Oui, mère.

_-  Quant à la supériorité que ce petit Grec a usurpée sur toi, j’entends que tu la reprennes de la manière qui te semblera la plus appropriée._

_-_ Oui, mère.

              Ses lèvres chaudes touchèrent mon front. Son odeur de fer, de terre et de bête envahit mes narines une dernière fois, prégnante comme une caresse.

              Sa présence disparut de la pièce, laissant derrière elle ce vide poignant qui remplace le sacré. Ermis lâcha un long soupir, comme un homme qui s’est tenu trop longtemps près de l’abysse. Je me redressai et testai l’équilibre de mon corps, la souplesse de mes gestes : bouger sans douleur était si délicieux que je me sentais léger, ivre.

-  Ta mère est terrifiante, grogna mon compagnon. Je m’y attendais, mais c’est une femme... impressionnante.

-  C’est une déesse.

-  On ne te reconnaît pas face à elle, en tout cas.

-  C’est ma mère.

-  Oui. Vous avez quelques points de ressemblance, sauf qu’elle est plus aimable. Merde !

-  Quoi ?

-  Je voulais lui demander ce qu’elle entendait par « sous attaque » – tu sais, tu devais ressentir les douleurs pré-enfantement chaque fois qu’« on t’attaquait ». Mais dans quel sens ? Parce que de ce que j’en avais compris, tu avais mal nonstop.

              Je le regardai. Quelque chose me serrait le cœur, une série de sales soupçons que j’avais jusque-là refusé d’agencer en puzzle cohérent – un mélange de peine, de rage et de regrets d’autant plus venimeux qu’il ne pourrait jamais se déverser dans les oreilles auxquelles il était destiné. Je cherchai mes mots :

-  Je pense qu’elle voulait dire... « quand quelqu’un œuvre contre moi ». Une attaque physique ou stratégique.

-  Qu’est-ce que...

              Et puis ses yeux trop vifs se perdirent dans les conjectures qu’il avait déjà caressées et les incohérences qu’il avait déjà soulignées, et sa voix s’éteignit, et je vis qu’il avait compris, et je le détestai pour ça.

              Un homme est trouvé mort dans une pièce, une arme à feu à la main. Il est mort par balle – une seule. La conclusion est évidente.

              Moins quand la victime s’est tirée dans la gorge pour pouvoir, durant les précieuses secondes de son agonie, lâcher son pistolet et l’inonder d’un sang qui troublera les empreintes digitales.

              Quel effort de volonté avait-il fallu pour utiliser ses dernières secondes de vie à la haine ? Mon père en était capable, je le savais. J’avais de son caractère. J’avais juste sous-estimé la force de son aversion. Qu’est-ce qui l’avait décidé ? Son vieillissement, un apex de jalousie ? Avait-il déjà eu des ennuis avec la mafia irlandaise au moment où il avait pris sa décision, ou les avait-il provoqués délibérément pour me forcer à le protéger ? Il savait que je le ferais. Il me connaissait, mieux que je l’avais connu. Il m’avait entraîné à Paris, dans une ville où sa mort n’aurait qu’un seul suspect, où la mafia irlandaise aurait des allures de croque-mitaine et où il pourrait dépenser le plus plaisamment possible le maximum d’un héritage dont la loi lui interdisait de me priver entièrement.

              Le moindre de ses actes avait été calculé pour me nuire. J’aurais pu être impressionné et, quelque part, si ç’avait été l’histoire d’un étranger, je l’aurais été. Mais c’était mon père, et il ne me restait plus que cet étau de sentiments imbéciles.

-  Est-ce que je peux t’offrir un verre ? proposa Ermis d’une voix douce.

              Quand j’avais vingt ans, j’aurais probablement sauté sur une occasion de me défouler en lui cherchant des noises et en les trouvant qu’il m’en offre ou non. Mais j’avais trente ans révolus. Je n’étais plus une petite frappe, j’en étais une grande raisonnable...

              Je m’approchai et sentis la crispation de son corps souple, la fixité de son regard noir alors qu’il s’obstinait à me regarder dans les yeux avec assurance – parce que ce type se serait probablement mangé la main plutôt que reconnaître qu’il ne maîtrisait pas la situation.

              Se serait probablement tiré une balle dans la gorge...

              Je lui agrippai le col. Il tressaillit, l’une de ses mains – douce, chaude, osseuse – se crispant machinalement sur mon poing pendant que l’autre se posait sur mon bras pour me tenir à distance.

-  Attention, dit-il, cette chemise est très chère.

              Je devais lui reconnaître qu’il excellait à faire bonne figure. La tension dans sa voix s’entendait à peine, juste un trémolo un peu incontrôlé sur la fin.

-  Tu disais que j’étais ton type.

-  Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me frapper ?

              Son ton se voulait léger. Se _voulait_. Sans doute s’attendait-il à moitié à un outrage homophobe tardif.

-  Ce n’est pas d’un verre dont j’ai besoin.

              Sa réaction fut immédiate – flatteuse – ses pupilles se dilatant à manger le bleu de ses iris, un feu rouge dévorant ses pommettes et ses joues pendant qu’une inspiration abrupte entrouvrait ses lèvres charnues. Oui, j’étais son type.

-  Tu... as déjà couché avec un homme ? s’enquit-il.

              Le désir et l’incertitude le rendaient beaucoup plus honnête. Son accent méditerranéen dentelait sa voix chaude, bien plus audible maintenant qu’il oubliait son désir de contrôle.

-  Évidemment. Ils ont même aimé.

              Je le laissai enregistrer l’information pendant que je le poussai contre le mur. Il n’avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse spirituelle lorsque je meurtris sa bouche d’un baiser dur, exigeant, qui le fit gémir avant qu’il me le rende avec la même passion.

              Je pressai les mains contre les joues d’Ermis, dans les boucles folles qui s’enroulaient autour de mes doigts. Son souffle, lorsqu’il se recula pour mordre mes lèvres, était chaud, erratique. Je l’embrassai encore, profondément, goûtant la douceur de sa bouche et l’expertise de sa langue pendant qu’il se pressait contre moi. Il ne s’abandonnait pas, non – très loin de là lorsque son agressivité égalait la mienne. Je poussai la peine et la rage de côté, les noyai sous la concupiscence et l’intensité du moment. J’avais passé tellement de temps à hésiter à le frapper, quand la douleur me pliait en deux, que c’était presque une ivresse de le baiser à la place.

              J’oubliai le reste, et Ermis était bien trop intense et présent contre moi pour que je pense à quoi que ce soit d’autre que lui.

              Il défit en premier la fermeture éclair de mon blouson. Je me retins d’arracher les boutons de sa chemise, parce que ce foutu Grec était capable de tout interrompre pour pester si je lui bousillais un habit, et lui mordillai la gorge pour le distraire pendant que je le débarrassais du vêtement. La passivité n’était pas à son goût ; ses mains nerveuses caressèrent mes cheveux, mon visage, ma gorge, et je sentis le plaisir avec lequel il parcourait la saillance de mes trapèzes. J’aurais pu me moquer. Plus tard.

              Je poussai le vêtement de ses épaules, immobilisant brièvement ses bras. Son torse svelte était à l’opposé de ceux dont j’avais l’habitude. L’éclat de deux pièces de métal dorées, plaisantes contre la teinte olivâtre de sa peau, m’arrêta : il s’était fait percer les tétons. Mon expression lui arracha un rire de gorge essoufflé, un peu rauque, qui passa directement de mes tympans à mon érection ; je l’embrassai à nouveau, étouffant la réplique fine qu’il s’apprêtait à formuler. J’aimais ses lèvres, le dialogue silencieux de nos langues qui s’affrontaient.

-  Je veux te toucher, exigea-t-il lorsque nous nous séparâmes à nouveau.

              Toujours cette voix essoufflée, réduite en lambeaux par le désir. Cette agressivité d’un type qui aimait les hommes forts, tant qu’ils pliaient face à lui. Je crispai une main dans ses boucles brunes, le forçant à redresser la tête juste pour le faire haleter.

-  Mérite-le.

              Quoi qu’il ait soufflé en grec à ce moment-là, ce n’était pas une bénédiction.

-  Comment est-ce que... tu peux être si – _contrariant_ ? pesta-t-il.

              Vaincu par la curiosité, je glissai les mains sur son torse plat, sur l’éclat métallique de ses piercings, et pinçai tout doucement.

              Le bruit qui lui échappa me donna envie de le plaquer directement sur le tapis pour le prendre là et maintenant, sans plus de préparation ou de préliminaires. Et puis ses mains nerveuses m’agrippèrent par les épaules, ses ongles manucurés se plantant dans mes bras, un mélange de caresses et de griffures alors qu’il me traînait vers sa chambre, négociant la porte entrouverte d’un coup de coude. Je me laissai pousser sur le lit en l’embarquant avec moi, m’attirant un mélange d’insultes et de malédictions mi-grecques mi-anglaises. Il tenta de se dégager, mais j’eus beau jeu de le plaquer contre le couvre-lit.

-  Maellàn ! Lâche-moi !

-  Pas envie, rétorquai-en en immobilisant ses poignets quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

-  Salaud !

              La vue... On aurait dit un danseur, l’arc souple de ses bras dégageant les lignes de son corps, le torse étroit et le ventre plat que creusait le nombril, le relief discret des abdominaux, les reliefs de ses hanches interrompues par sa ceinture. Ses yeux paraissaient toujours aussi bleus contre son teint mat, et ses lèvres semblaient plus sombres. La frustration lacérait son souffle et sa cohérence ; il chercha à me donner un coup de pied, noua les cuisses autour de ma taille pour se frotter contre moi, incapable de décider entre violence et supplications.

              Je revenais toujours à ses piercings. J’aurais voulu le faire supplier rien qu’avec eux, mais le désir tendait mon érection avec beaucoup trop d’impatience pour que je m’attarde en raffinements. Plus tard, plus tard ; pour l’instant il fallait oublier, vivre, savourer.

              Ermis me griffa à nouveau quand je le libérai, ses ongles raclant contre la peau de mon torse. Je mordis sa gorge et écoutai le tremblement de sa voix contre ma langue.

-  Pas un argument... pour ta libération, soufflai-je.

              Je cueillis ses insultes dans un baiser. Soudain ses mains se firent tendres, parcourant les courbes de mon corps avec une révérence appréciatrice – déconcertante, j’avais l’habitude avec les hommes d’étreintes brèves à l’arrière d’un bar, pas de me sentir aussi désiré.

              Je me redressai. Il caressa mes hanches, serra mes fesses.

-  Tout est dans la table de nuit, glissa-t-il d’une voix haletante.

              Je me penchai au-dessus de lui pour les saisir et il en profita pour embrasser mon torse et mon ventre, ses doigts effleurant mon estomac et la bosse de mon érection contre ma braguette – première fois que je portais un pantalon sans sous-vêtement et la sensation, obscène, satura ma cohérence sous un déluge d’avidité. Il me fallut plusieurs essais pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tirer préservatifs et lubrifiant. Ermis chercha mon regard, le désir nu sur ses traits. Sa main se noua sur ma nuque, fébrile.

-  Pilonne-moi, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. C’est-à-dire... _laisse-moi te chevaucher, foutu contradicteur_. S’il te plaît, merde... J’ai _envie_ de ça. Tu ne peux pas – tu ne peux pas...

              Il en aurait presque pleuré. Les désirs et les images mentales m’envahissaient. Je tirai sur sa ceinture.

-  Déshabille-toi.

              Se séparer, même le temps d’ôter nos pantalons, était une torture. Nous nous rejoignîmes sitôt dévêtus et, cette fois-ci, je laissai Ermis me plaquer contre son lit et enfourcher mes hanches, pinçant et suçotant ses tétons juste pour le faire gémir pendant qu’il piochait dans le pot de lubrifiant pour se préparer. Il tenta de se dégager, mais je n’eus aucun problème à le maintenir en place pendant que je jouais de la langue et des doigts avec ses piercings, goûtant le frémissement incontrôlable de sa peau contre mes lèvres. Je bus les petits bruits que je lui arrachais, ses efforts à moitié vains pour les étouffer, la vulnérabilité de sa voix chaude et la maladresse croissante de ses gestes – son bras, tordu sous un angle inconfortable pour que ses doigts pénètrent plus profondément en lui...

              Enfin, il se redressa et, sans attendre, me mit un préservatif avant de me guider en lui. Je sentis la protestation de son corps lorsque je m’enfonçai plus profondément d’un coup de hanche, le souffle qui se bloqua dans son torse ; et puis il descendit de tout son poids, s’empalant sur mon érection avec un sifflement de satisfaction. Je croisai son regard, y lus sa satisfaction et le _enfin_ qu’il n’avait plus assez de souffle pour vocaliser. Ne pas le renverser sur le drap pour le faire hurler était un effort de volonté, le dernier, et je l’agrippai pour un dernier baiser avant qu’il ne commence un rythme soutenu, exigeant, qui crispa mes mains sur les draps.

              Nous fîmes l’amour avec la même ardeur que nous avions mis à nous quereller. Le corps mince d’Ermis s’arquait et se détachait du mien avec une vivacité souple d’habitude, les contractions de ses muscles internes et le mouvement de ses hanches m’arrachant des éclairs de plaisir ; je fermai la main autour de son érection et il la chassa, se perdant dans le moment et dans son triomphe jusqu’à ce que ses gestes se fassent plus rapides et qu’il exige les caresses comme un prince ses hommages. Je le fis attendre quelques secondes, juste pour sentir sa frustration, et il planta les ongles dans mes épaules. La douleur me poussa de l’autre côté et je jouis en premier, sentant la crispation de ses cuisses autour de mes hanches.

              Quand je rouvris les yeux, Ermis, toujours juché sur moi, se masturbait. Je joignis ma main à la sienne, changeant son rythme pour le ralentir brièvement ; il n’avait plus assez de souffle ou de cohérence pour me maudire, ses reins bougeant machinalement à la rencontre de ma paume, son corps à vif répondant à chaque geste comme à une brûlure. J’accélérai, goûtant chaque plainte qui lui échappait, et il jouit en travers de mon ventre et jusque sur mon torse. Je sus, au rougissement de sa peau, combien la vue lui plaisait.

              Le désir ne tarda pas à revenir, partagé. Je laissai les heures s’échapper en étreintes et en plaisir, goûtant le corps d’Ermis avec une ivresse exhaustive, avide, exigeante – le plaquer contre les draps, lui faire mordre l’oreiller, le pousser presque aux sanglots rien qu’avec mes doigts autour de son érection et ma bouche sur ses tétons, des vignettes d’obscénité et la concession égale de ses désirs, sa présence entre mes cuisses ou ma bouche docile entre les siennes, goûts et textures et odeur gravés dans ma chair jusque dans un sommeil agité, troublé de rêves de sexe.

              Le matin fut un recommencement. Je pris ma douche tard dans l’après-midi, pendant qu’Ermis mettait mes habits oubliés à sécher. J’avais faim. La sensation me semblait étrange, peut-être parce que j’avais passé les dernières heures à penser à la mort.

-  Est-ce que tu veux des pâtes ? lança mon compagnon depuis le coin cuisine.

-  Avec une sauce grecque ?

-  Je peux mettre de l’huile d’olive dessus, après cuisson, si ça te rend heureux.

-  Ça m’ira, oui.

              Je finis de me rincer et sortis avec une serviette en seul vêtement. Ermis m’adressa un long regard, ostentatoire dans sa contemplation. Je haussai un sourcil à son encontre :

-  Tu n’en as pas marre après des heures à me tripoter ?

              Il grogna sa désapprobation exaspérée.

-  Bien sûr que non. Tu es _parfaitement_ mon type d’homme. Bon, à part ton obstination, mais je crois qu’elle fait aussi ton charme quand elle ne nourrit pas mes envies de meurtre.

-  J’ai un corps banal.

-  Non ! Cette carrure bien épaisse de lutteur ! Les cicatrices ! Les mains épaisses ! Les pectoraux saillants ! Et la _force_ derrière ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-  Tu pourrais faire de la musculation pour avoir le même.

              Il haussa les épaules, pragmatique, en jetant un œil à la cuisson des spaghettis :

-  Je ne veux pas le posséder, je veux le sauter.

              Je n’avais pas d’argument à lui opposer. Je m’assis sur l’un des tabourets rouges qui trônaient près du bar. Lui n’était pas mon type d’homme, de physique – et puis il parlait trop, il était trop sûr de lui, trop suave. C’étaient les circonstances qui m’avaient jeté sur lui, je le savais. Et c’était son orgueil qui l’avait poussé à mon aide.

              Malgré tout, j’appréciais son intelligence et son éloquence. Je me souvenais très précisément de l’aspect de son corps sous le jean et le pull moulant qu’il avait enfilés à la hâte. Je me souvenais de ses mains, de la douceur d’intellectuel de ses paumes et de la morsure de ses ongles... Autant ne pas se poser trop de questions, savourer simplement l’heure, le jour, le lendemain peut-être.

-  Tu transmettras à Ceallach Ó Braoin que je serai disponible pour son duel dès que la police se sera désintéressée de mon cas, si elle le fait.

              Le message était soigneusement choisi. J’avais à moitié espoir que, si les recherches judiciaires tournaient mal pour moi, son orgueil de guerrier le pousse à arranger les choses. Ermis se redressa d’un coup, laissant tomber sa spatule dans la casserole :

-  Quoi ? Mais ton p...

              Il se tut d’un coup. Il avait assez de finesse pour savoir précisément quels domaines ne pas aborder et je ne savais pas si je lui savais gré de sa finesse ou si je le détestais pour la même raison.

-  Mais je te sauve d’une vie de souffrance et tu me récompenses en allant te faire étriper, conclut-il finalement.

              J’acceptai sa diversion :

-  _Je_ vais l’étriper. Et ce ne sera pas un duel à mort. Et ça n’aurait été une vie de souffrances que lorsque j’étais sous attaque, donc pas en permanence.

-  Nous ne le savions pas sur le moment ! rétorqua-t-il, vexé. Et n’importe, j’ai quand même très bien mené mon argumentaire.

-  Tu attends quoi, une médaille ?

-  Tu mériterais que je te frappe !

-  Essaie : j’ai besoin de rire, ces derniers temps.

-  Je transmettrai ton message à Ceallach et j’espère qu’il te mettra la raclée que tu mérites.

              Le badinage rendait la situation presque normale. Il n’effaçait pas le vide engourdi où reposait la douleur, mais il portait les heures – plus doucement que le désir, une joute verbale permanente et presque apaisée après les heures d’ébats passés. Ermis renversa la casserole d’eau bouillante dans une passoire, laissa la vapeur dépasser ses boucles sombres pour se perdre vers le plafond.

              Compartimenter. Mettre de côté le deuil qui ne savait pas s’il devait être, la peine et la rage et le regret qui s’entre-nourrissaient comme des serpents géants. Savourer simplement l’heure, le jour, le lendemain.

              En attendant, j’oubliai sans regret.

 

***

 

              Il fallut quelques semaines à la police française pour décider à un crime crapuleux. Le parricide était trop incohérent et, bien que le meurtre par un parti étranger le fût non moins, l’absence du doigt coupé sur la scène du crime – et le seul fait qu’on l’avait tranché – appuyaient en ma faveur.

              Je ne tentai pas de suggérer le suicide.

              Il fallut l’enterrement de mon père pour que son meilleur ami mentionne le diagnostic de cancer. Il fut surpris de mon ignorance à cet égard. Il avait pensé que le voyage en France était un prétexte pour me l’apprendre.

-  C’était un type pudique. Je pense qu’il ne voulait pas te faire porter ce fardeau-là.

              Je compartimentai, je rangeai la rage à l’écart, je hochai poliment la tête et le laissai à ses illusions dorées.

              Il fallut deux mois, enfin, pour que Ceallach Ó Braoin me juge assez libre du regard des autorités, potentielles ou réelles, pour me donner une date de duel. Peut-être que mon père avait tenté de ruiner ma vie, mais c’était mon père, et Ceallach avait voulu le tuer, et il avait lancé lui-même l’idée du combat ; hors de question de me défiler.

              Nous organisâmes le duel au sein de bois sacrés. Les dieux voudraient sans doute y assister ; comme l’avait dit Macha, ils aimaient les héros, et comme l’avait dit Ermis avant que je quitte Paris, « héros » désignait aussi bien des enflures égoïstes que des imbéciles orgueilleux. Nous n’avions pas pris de témoins, les divinités suffiraient. Le rendez-vous serait à l’aube, après cinq heures et demie.

              Je passai une nuit sereine et arrivai en avance dans la clairière choisie, une fraction d’herbe cerclée d’ifs et de frênes. Ceallach, peut-être pour faire ressortir sa royauté de naissance, survint en retard, vers six heures moins le quart ; l’éclat du soleil, déjà levé, faisait presque briller le blanc de sa veste. À ma vue, il se débarrassa ostensiblement du revolver à sa ceinture. Nous nous battrions à mains nues. La lutte celte avait notre préférence à tous deux.

              Je l’évaluai d’un coup d’œil. C’était un homme d’une trentaine d’année, grand et pâle, aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux très noirs. Il devait faire quatre ou cinq centimètres de plus que moi, mais il était plus mince. Ses poings n’arboraient pas de cicatrice particulière, pas plus que ses bras nus. Difficile d’en tirer un diagnostic : il pouvait être un lâche comme un chanceux ou, au contraire, un combattant assez excellent pour avoir évité d’être blessé jusque-là.

              Nos regards se croisèrent. Ceallach hocha légèrement la tête, un salut minimal, et prit la parole d’une voix grave et froide.

-  C’est un plaisir de croiser un fils de la puissante Macha.

              Un instant, le vent m’apporta l’odeur du rire de ma mère : la terre fertile, l’acier, la senteur violente des fleurs tout juste ouvertes. Je le saluai en égal, parce que Macha aussi avait été reine, et parce qu’elle était femme.

-  C’est un plaisir de croiser un fils de Lugh, le brillant.

              Les politesses étaient dites. Nous nous mîmes torses nus. J’eus une pensée pour Ermis, qui aurait probablement aimé être spectateur de la scène. Il était censé arriver ce soir-là et j’avais prévu de lui montrer les falaises de Galway, et notre cathédrale, et peut-être les champs gras du printemps – les plus éloignés et les moins touristiques, ceux où il est facile de se faufiler entre les céréales pour des étreintes rapides et imprudentes. C’était un homme des villes. J’avais hâte de le mettre en contact avec une dose illimitée de nature.

              Ermis avait parié sur la victoire de Ceallach. _Tu comprends, rien de personnel, mais ce type est invulnérable_. J’aurais pu accepter, avant, la défaite, mais il était inconcevable que je perde à partir du moment où il me donnait pour perdant ; j’avais toujours une supériorité à gagner sur mon Grec, comme l’avait ordonné ma mère, même s’il arguait que je l’avais déjà à plus d’un égard.

-  À mon signal ? demanda Ceallach, poliment, ses yeux noirs et froids étudiant ma posture et ma tension.

-  Entendu.

              Il le donna, évidemment, avec un battement de cœur de retard sur mes estimations ; je fus pris de court, infinitésimalement, suffisamment pour qu’il saisisse l’avantage de l’initiative. Mais j’acceptai une prise qu’il s’était attendu à me voir esquiver, chargeai de toutes ses forces contre ses appuis et le déstabilisai. Il trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse et sollicita toute sa puissance physique pour une charge violente. Je manquai tomber, l’agrippai à la recherche d’une faiblesse. J’avais ma réponse : c’était un très bon combattant – mais c’était aussi un très bon combattant à ma mesure. Ses muscles valaient les miens, sa rapidité égalait mes réflexes. Je gagnerai. Parce que je l’avais décidé, parce que ma cause était juste.

              Il trébucha à nouveau, je pressai mon avantage, je sentis la présence de ma mère m’entourer et me porter – le fer et le sang et la terre et les fleurs et les chevaux, les bêtes en plein effort, la senteur lourde des fruits et légumes ouverts sur le sol. Contre moi, Ceallach s’arc-boutait et, auprès de lui aussi, je sentis le parfum d’ozone de Lugh, le dieu lumineux.

              J’avais passé l’âge d’être un champion divin. J’avais passé l’âge d’être un héros. D’ailleurs, j’étais déjà le compagnon de l’un d’eux, un Grec brillant et naïf dans sa rouerie, et les parèdres ne peuvent guère prétendre à plus que de piteuses figurations.

              Mais, par contre, j’excellai à être un imbécile orgueilleux – et c’est presque, _presque_ équivalent à l’héroïsme, si peu que ça pourrait même être la même chose.

              Je sentis la première marque de faiblesse de mon adversaire et j’inspirai le rire de ma mère.


End file.
